Devious Night
by FearTheFluffy
Summary: It a smut for Kisame and the girlfriend I made for him. There's not much else to say lol. This is the first time I've written smut in the format '


He slid into bed next to her. She had fallen asleep second after laying down, not bothering to pull a blanket over herself. A smile tugged at is lips. It was hard to believe after eleven years of them despising each they'd end up like this. Sharing every part of themselves with each other even though she was his one weakness and he was her's. Granted it was difficult, he managed to keep his water manipulation at a minimum around her. She couldn't take it. The fear blocked out any rationality she had and she froze every time. It made their assignments together difficult but he found ways around it. He had to. He couldn't risk her leaving not when he finally knew what it was to have someone like this. Someone who wasn't a fling. Someone who pulled him away from the void left when everyone else would run away from him even his own family but not her. She never ran from him. She was afraid of what he could do but never him. It made for an interesting relationship.

He leaned over her, intent on placing a kiss on her forehead until a particularly devious idea struck him. This was going to be fun. He brushed his lips along the nape of her neck and slowly moved upward to place a butterfly kiss just below her ear. A smirk played on his face as she shifted a bit with a small sigh. He placed a hand on her stomach then deliberately inched her shirt up to just above her rib cage. Light swirls were traced around her naval steadily making a pattern up. The hand slipped beneath her shirt and brushed over breasts. He flicked his thumb over one of her nipples and felt a slight arch in her back. This is what he loved about how she slept. She never wore a bra or pants, just the underwear and the shirt. That was a rule they had made a few months back. She had agreed to it as long as he went without a shirt.

He teased her just enough to coax out a soft moan from her then his hand moved back down. He slid it over her belly to the top of her thighs then barely brushed over her panties. He could tell how bothered this was making her and how much she'd want him to finish what he'd started. Hell, hiding his own reactions to her body wasn't an option. He knew what he wanted to do to her and it made him the much harder… He kissed along her jaw and whispered in her ear, "Baby, wake up."

Her response is what surprised yet excited him. "I've been awake for some time now, Kisame."

She opened her eyes to look at him. They were burning with passion that was waiting to be let out. She pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him before running a hand over his boxers. "Were you planning on finishing it without me?"

He let out a low groan before pulling her face to his and kissing her hard. She smirked into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair. She nipped at his bottom lip and pulled away enough to look into his eyes, wanting to see his reaction to her next move. Her delicate little hand slipped passed his boxers and danced across his length.

He moaned loudly and had to use every bit of restraint to keep himself in check. She resisted the urge to giggle. Instead, she twirled her fingers around it and rubbed thumb lightly over the tip. He shuddered under her touch but wouldn't reduced to begging for more no matter how badly he wanted it and Hades would freeze over the day he didn't want it. She placed kisses on his shoulder and moved her hand to bring to the edge but stopped just before he would release. He rolled them over and glared down at her but it didn't falter the smug look she wore. He pulled her panties down and off her body then pushed a hand between her legs. She gasped as he slid a finger over her sensitive nub and pushed into his hand a bit in response. He circled deliberately before pulling his hand away. She squeaked a whine and pouted but he didn't go back to what he had been doing.

He caught her lips in a rough kiss and rid himself of his boxers. The kiss was only broken to pull her shirt off then feverishly continued. He nestled himself between her legs, letting his hands run up and down her body. She pressed her hips to his in attempt to get him to drop the foreplay.

He wasn't about to refuse her, not when this was the permission he was waiting for. He thrust into her as much as he could like this. Her back arched and a moan escaped her lips. He moved inside her, never completely pulling out. The heat of their bodies radiated and their hearts were racing. His pace steadily picked up as she moved in rhythm with him and the tension built.

…Until they couldn't take it anymore. She clutched the sheets below her with one hand while the other dug her nails into his back and threw her hips into his, hooking one leg around his waist. He pulled her close and burrowed his head in the crook of her neck. She threw her head back and called out his name. Her body relaxed as she laid back on the bed her breathing still heavy.

He fell to the bed next to her and pulled the blanket over them. She propped herself up on one elbow and smirked as she trace over his chest with the tips of her fingers. He grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. She slid closer to him and snuggled into his arms. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.


End file.
